New Year's Kiss
by GreySocks
Summary: What do you get with a drunk Ojousama and a shy samurai? This story! Review!


**Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu owns Negima**

"Ojousama, we're almost there." Setsuna carried Konoka piggyback to the dorms. It was nearing New Year and already Konoka was drunk. Konoka never had alcohol before so when she drank some of Evangeline's 'special' eggnog, she found the drink addicting. Setsuna began to noticed her strange behavior during the party, which was held outside on the school ground.

She quickly grabbed Konoka's hand and dragged her away before anyone discovered her drunk. Of course, Konoka fell down because of the quick-paced walk and the spinning of her surroundings. Setsuna sweat dropped. She turned her back to Konoka then crouched down, "Get on." A sigh escaped her lips.

"Set-chan, I can walk just as soon as the room stops spinning." Her words slurred as she let out a giggle. Her face was flushed. Setsuna turned slightly to look at her ojousama. She grabbed Konoka's arms and pulled them over her shoulders then lifting both Konoka and herself up. Leaning forward a bit, she let go of Konoka's arms and quickly grabbed her legs to push her up on her back.

"Set-chan, what are you doing?" Konoka stopped giggling for a moment looking confused.

"I'm taking you back to your room." Setsuna felt her blush spreading across her face. "Hold onto me tightly so you don't fall off, Ojousama."

Konoka wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck while pressing herself as close as she could to Setsuna's back and her legs securely hugged Setsuna's hips. Two, soft round things slapped against her back, Setsuna had to close her eyes as her cheeks burned. 'Control yourself, Setsuna. Get your head out of the gutter and get her safely home.' Tightening her jaw muscles, Setsuna pushed Konoka a bit further up her back to support her legs better.

"Set-chan?' Konoka's voice was low and husky as she whispered into her ear.

Setsuna stopped suddenly as her heart increased in beat. The ear Konoka spoke it felt on fire. "Y..y..yes, Ojousama?" She stuttered as she took a step forward. 'Pay attention to what you're doing and try not to trip.' She took a deep breath.

"How many times do I need to tell you to stop calling me ojousama?" She questioned with a bit of a pout on her lips.

"S..s..sorry, Ojousama." Konoka just sighed in her ear causing Setsuna's steps to quicken. Konoka watched with interest at her protector's reaction as she began to play with Setsuna's ear. Outlining the girl's ear with the tip of her tongue, she started to lightly nibble on the lobe. Grinning mischievously, Konoka lightly blew into the ear.

"OJOUSAMA!" Setsuna almost dropped Konoka but managed to recover herself. Konoka sniggered as she felt the heat from Setsuna's body going up.

"You're so cute, Set-chan." Konoka hugged her from behind. Setsuna was having a hard enough time being close to Konoka, but Konoka wasn't exactly making things any easier in her drunken state.

Setsuna breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the dorm apartment building. Thankfully, all the students were at the party so no one would see her carrying Konoka. She walked up the stairs slowly while making sure Konoka remained balanced on her back. Konoka had become quiet.

She walked down the long, dark hallways seeing the huge bonfire's casting reflections upon the walls. Stepping up to the door, she prayed the room wasn't locked. Bending forward, she released Konoka's leg to test the knob. As luck would have it, the room was locked. Grabbing the leg once more, "Ojousama, could you give me the key to the room?" But no answer came. "Ojousama?"

She turned her back to the wall and slowly hunched down. Keeping Konoka's back pressed against the wall, she allowed Konoka's body to slide down to the floor. Then she turned around to face her to find Konoka had fallen asleep. A tiny smile appeared on Setsuna's lips at Konoka's carefree personality. Setsuna muttered an apology as she began searching Konoka's pockets for the key.

It wasn't on her, 'Perfect, I thought she always kept her key on her.' Setsuna sighed. She didn't want to wake Konoka but the idea of hauling her back to the party and getting the key from Negi or Asuna wasn't a good idea either. The main reason she carried her to the dorm was to not let anyone know Konoka was drunk. The scent of alcohol was strong on her so anyone would have noticed.

Konoka stirred a bit that made her fall forward. Setsuna caught her placing a hand in the wrong place while the other on her shoulder. Setsuna's entire body instantly turned red. As she was about to let go apologizing to the sleeping princess, her eyes widen in surprise. She moved her hand to the side a few inches to feel around. Her eyebrows rose as she gently pushed Konoka against the wall noticing a silver chain around her neck.

She lifted her hand from Konoka's chest to the chain, lifted it out from under Konoka's shirt, and on the end hung a key. Carefully, she lifted the necklace off Konoka and unlocked the door. Placing the key in her pocket, she picked up Konoka in her arms and walked in, closing the door using her foot. She slowly made her way to the bunk using the moon as her source of light.

As she neared the bed, Setsuna spotted a problem. She was holding Konoka in her arms, but she couldn't turn back the covers. She sat down at the foot of the bed while resting Konoka on her lap allowing her head to rest against her shoulder. She moved as smoothly as she could so not to wake Konoka and pull the covers back.

Konoka shifted a bit until her lips softly hit Setsuna's bare neck. Hot breath sent warmth down her body. Setsuna felt her body igniting. Doing her best to ignore the distraction, Setsuna leaned forward a bit to grab the top of the blankets. Konoka in her sleep wrapped her arms around Setsuna's waist in a tight embrace, nuzzling her face in the crook of her neck. Setsuna discovered a new level of full body blush.

"O..ojousama " Setsuna whispered in a plea as she cast a look at the sleeping princess. Distracted, she pulled the blanket harder than needed. The force caused Setsuna to loose her balance. She grabbed the side of the bed angling her body to barely miss the wall. Konoka landed on top of Setsuna with her leg in-between Setsuna's and her head nestled comfortably on top of Setsuna's breasts.

Setsuna entire body became as stiff as a board. Konoka just snuggled closer to her making Setsuna feel more and more uncomfortable. "Set-chan " Konoka mumbled with a contented smile on her face. 'Okay, calm down! You're a professional; you should be able to remain calm and focused in all situations.' Konoka's mouth was slightly agape and hot breath soaked through her school shirt. 'I have GOT to get out of here!' She struggled to get out of Konoka's steel-like hold. After many desperate attempts, she found the situation hopeless.

Setsuna looked down at the most important person in her life. She felt her heart wring with tenderness for this girl. Glancing over at the closed door, she turned her attention back to Konoka. Sighing, she tried to move both of them in a more comfortable position. Grabbing the pillow, she placed it under her head. Using her feet, she pushed the blankets from underneath them to realize that they both still had their shoes on.

'Oh well, it won't kill us to have them on.' She thought. She pulled the blankets up around Konoka's shoulders.

"Set-chan, let's go shopping again " Konoka's voice muffled against Setsuna's uniform.

Smiling down at her, Setsuna placed a hand on Konoka's head; she combed her fingers through Konoka's hair. With no one around and Konoka asleep, Setsuna felt bolder. Laying here with Konoka in her arms, it felt nice. As if the problems in the world couldn't touch her anymore. She still felt a little uncomfortable but forced her body to relax.

Setsuna watched Konoka sleeping with a placid expression. "You look so peaceful when you sleep. I wonder what you dream about.' She whispered while lightly running her fingertips over Konoka's cheek. The moon's beams touched Konoka allowing Setsuna a full view of her princess. "You are truly beautiful .Kono-chan." Setsuna felt her face getting warm.

"You are very mysterious. How come you would want to befriend me is a mystery, but I am grateful. I never told you thank you.' Setsuna trailed her finger over Konoka's jawbone, "I wish you knew how much you mean to me, but I am afraid that if I told you, you would become frightened and leave me." She traced the shape of Konoka's lips with her index finger. "I l..lov .' Setsuna's eyes were full of pain, "I will always be by your side for as long as you need me, Kono-chan." Setsuna wrapped her arms around Konoka and giving her a brief but meaningful hug. Within minutes, Setsuna fell asleep embracing her princess possessively.

* * *

Konoka slowly opened her eyes when she heard Setsuna's breathing deepend signifying that she was asleep. She may have been drunk, but she was lucid to understand everything that was going on. What Setsuna had said touched her deeply. Konoka watched her knight peacefully sleep holding her close. "You are too hard on yourself, Set-chan,' Konoka caressed Setsuna's cheek before kissing it, "you are the best thing that has ever happened in my life. It is I who should be grateful for your friendship. Maybe someday, you'll realize that I love you for who you are and that I don't care how you were born. I will always belong to you and no one else. So, don't ever think that I would ever leave you."

Konoka moved up a bit so her face was even with Setsuna's neck. "Thank you, Set-chan." She finished, snuggling closer to her knight while pulling the blankets up around them. Hearing the clock bell tower notify that New Years had arrived, Konoka leaned over and placed a short kiss on Setsuna's lips. "Happy New Years, my love." She closed her eyes and fell asleep, happy that her dream had finally come true.

* * *

**AN: I just wanted to do a little editing on this and add a couple more things to make the story run smoother. Have a wonderful New Years!**


End file.
